Squel Countdown To The Heaven
by Joonie Kim
Summary: Aku tahu hatimu sudah tertutup dan hanya akan menjadi milikku. Aku tahu kau tidak akan membuka hatimu pada siapapun meski itu untuk Hyesung hyung, suami pilihan orang tuamu. Kau tahu hyung, aku memang sangat sakit saat mendengar kau akan dijodohkan dengan Hyesung hyung. KYUSUNG SCUEL CTTH RE-POST N UPDATE CHAPTER 2 END
1. Annyeong Gaseyo Sungie Hyung

_Aku menunggumu sampai akhir dunia._

_Aku menunggu sampai takdir menghentikannya._

_Sekarang aku bisa memberikanmu segalanya._

_Tidak bisakah kau datang padaku, orang yang berharga untukku._

**Schuel Countdown To The Heaven**

**Part 1**

**Gender : Romance slight Hurt**

**Ratting : T**

**Pairing : Kyusung ( Kyuhyun x Yesung )**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior ©SM Town**

**Countown To The Heaven © Kim Rae Joon a.k.a Jhey Joonie**

**Inspiration :**

**Waiting for you Yesung Super Junior Soundtrack**

**It has o Be You Yesung Super Junior Soundtrack**

**Love Is Really Hurt Yesung Super Junior Soundtrack**

**A Good Bey Super Junior Album 5th**

**Haru Super Junior Album 5th**

**Yesung POV**

Sudah jam 12.31 malam, kenapa aku terjaga seperti ini? Kalo Kyuhyun melihatku pasti aku akan dimarahinya. Akkhh…. Sakit,,, Jantung ini nyeri. Kenapa? Kenapa ini rasanya sakit? Aaacchhh…. Rasanya sangat sakit seperti saat aku kehilangan Kyuhyun… Apa? Apa Kyuhyun ada disampingku? Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasakan kehadirannya? Aku merasakan mereka disini.

"Kyunnie,, jebal,, jika kau disini beri aku petunjuk. Kyunnie jebal.. hikz hikz hikz"ucap ku tak tahan lagi dengan rasa rindu dan sakit ini. Sudah 5 tahun sejak kami berpisah.

_**GLODAK_**

"mwoya,"desahku.

Apa? Apa yang telah jatuh. Aku melihat sekelilingku… aku melihat keadaan kamarku yang redup. Aku menyalakan lampu, dan ternyata hanya i-phone biru milik Kyuhyun yang aku letakkan dimeja. I-phone,,,, Kyunnie…. Meski aku senang, tapi sekarang jujur aku merasa sangat takut. Benarkah itu Kyuhyun? Benarkah dia akan menjemputku?

"Iya, Aku disini hyung. Aku disampingmu."bisik Kyuhyun ditelingaku.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku pun menoleh kearah bisikan itu. Apa benar dia disampingku? Ku tatap wajah orang yang ada disampingku. Ya, dialah orang yang selama ini aku tunggu. Dialah orang yang selama ini sangat aku rindukan.

"Kyu,,, Kyuuniie.."ucapku lirih.

"Ne,, Hyungie."ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman tulusnya. Senyuman yang hanya ada untuk Yesung. ya, hanya untukku.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?"tanyaku, tiba – tiba Kyuhyun mencubit pipiku.

"Aiiissshhh Appeoo."ucapku melepaskan pipi cubby-ku dari si evil ini.

"Hahaha.."tawa Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Hentikan… lihat pipiku jadi memerah karena kau cubit! Dasar evil magnae."ucapku sambil cemberut.

"Mian,, Mian,, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengerjaimu hyung. Ya, sejak hari itu."ucap Kyuhyun menunduk sedih.

"Ne, kau benar… Tapi kenapa kau disini? Bukankah? Jangan – jangan?"ucapku tercekat. Apa benar Kyuhyun akan menjemputku sekarang? Tapi jika dia menjemputku, bagaimana dengan ELF dan Leeteuk hyung. Aku sudah janji tidak akan kemana – mana sebelum Heechul hyung datang dan aku akan pergi wamil.

"Anniyo hyung… aku tahu apa yang sedang kau sedang fikirkan sekarang. Aku tidak mau membawamu sekarang. Bukan saatnya kita untuk bersama. Aku disini hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku bisa melihat apapun yang kau lakukan dan rasakan. Selama ini mungkin kau tidak merasakannya. Tapi kami, aku dan Dong soo, selalu ada disampingmu."ucap Kyuhyun nanar.

"Kyunnie,,,"ucapku lirih.

"Aku tahu hatimu sudah tertutup dan hanya akan menjadi milikku. Aku tahu kau tidak akan membuka hatimu pada siapapun meski itu untuk Hyesung hyung, suami pilihan orang tuamu. Kau tahu hyung, aku memang sangat sakit saat mendengar kau akan dijodohkan dengan Hyesung hyung. Tapi jika aku berfikir lagi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa, aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu."ucap Kyuhyun kosong.

"…."

"Hyungie,,, aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu,,, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain selain aku yang menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Tapi kau bisa lihatkan sekarang? Dunia kita, duniamu dan duniaku sekarang berbeda. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu hyung. Hanya ingin yang terbaik dari yang terbaik untukmu."ucap Kyuhyun berkaca – kaca.

"Andwaeyo. Jeongmal andwae. Shireo!"ucapku terisak.

"Hyungie,,"ucap Kyuhyun lirih tak berdaya menatapku.

"SHIREO!"teriakku. aku tidak peduli lagi jika semua member akan menganggap aku gila. Aku hanya tidak bisa menerima apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Aku tidak mau mengorbankan apapun. Aku tahu Hyesung hyung itu baik, tapi aku hanya tidak bisa jika posisi Kyuhyun itu tergantikan oleh siapapun.

"…."

"Kau tahu Kyunnie? Aku tahu apa yang kau harapkan ini hanya untuk kebaikanku. Tapi, aku sungguh tidak ingin ada yang menggantikanmu dihatiku, hidupku, bahkan untuk itu juga untuk Dongsoo. Aku hidup hanya sekali, menikah pun sekali, dan punya anak juga hanya sekali. Aku tidak ingin menambah apapun dalam teoriku. Selamanya hanya ada satu, satu itu sudah cukup."ucapku terisak. Jujur aku tidak tahan lagi.

Tiba – tiba ada sepasang tangan kecil mengusap air mataku. Aku menatapnya lekat, dia seperti cermin. Ya, sepertinya aku melihat pancaran masa kecilku pada anak ini. Benarkah dia Dongsoo? Apakah dia memang benar anakku?

"Eomma, uljima… jangan menangis lagi, ada Dongsoo yang akan menjagamu dari namja evil ini."ucap Dong soo lalu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"YA! KYUHYUN!"teriak Dong soo.

**_DEG_ **

Hahahaha,,, aku tertawa miris dalam hati,,, lihatlah,,, meski anak ini sangat mirip denganku,, tapi kelakuan dan sifatnya seperti Kyuhyun. Tuhan,,, apa kau menghukum kami?

"Kenapa kau buat eommaku menangis? Aiishh jangan salahkan eomma jika dia hanya memilihmu! Ini sudah sangat berlebihan dari rencana awal."ucap Dongsoo.

"Ren… Rencana?"ucapku tidak mengerti.

"Appa, Dongsoo tahu jika appa ingin yang terbaik buat eomma, untuk masa depan eomma. Dongsoo tahu jika appa hanya ingin eomma bahagia. Untuk eomma yang setiap hari hanya bisa memandang fotomu, Dongsoo tahu, Dongsoo ngerti, Dongsoo paham. Tapi, apa pernah appa melihat dari sisi pandang eomma? Eomma hanya ingin tetap menunggumu, menunggumu sampai appa benar – benar menjemput eomma."ucap Dongsoo.

"….."

"Appa, tatap Dong soo."ucap Dong soo.

"Shireo!"ucap Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Appa, palli."ucap Dong soo.

"Shireo."ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"KYUHYUN!"teriak Dong soo.

"SHIREO!"teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah sengit dari Dongsoo.

"Shireo,,, Shireo,,, hikz,,"ucap Kyuhyun lirih yang kini telah meneteskan airmatanya.

"Appa,,, Dongsoo tahu apa yang appa rasakan. Apa yang appa tangisi setiap melihat eomma. Dongsoo tahu semuanya, tapi kita tidak boleh egois, Dongsoo yakin, tuhan pasti mendengar doa kita. Dong soo yakin kita bisa bersama, tapi tidak sekarang. Dongsoo tidak ingin melihat appa dan eomma bertengkar. Dongsoo tahu, meski appa bilang seperti tadi, disini,, dihati appa, itu terasa sangat sakit."ucap Dongsoo yang tengah memeluk Kyuhyun. Dan kyuhyun pun menangis di dekapan anak kami. Yach, anakku dan Kyuhyun.

"Arraseoyo changi,,, mianhae,,, cheongmal mianhae."ucap Kyuhyun terisak.

"Ne,,, jeonmaneyo appa."ucap Dongsoo.

"Mianhae hyungie, aku terlalu memaksamu."ucap Kyuhyun yang telah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Dongsoo.

"Gwaenchana Kyunnie."ucapku tersenyum.

"Tapi, apa aku boleh bertanya? Kenapa kalian ada disini? Apa tuhan tidak akan menghukum kalian? Aku tahu, aku sangat senang kalian mengunjungiku. Tapi aku baca disebuah buku, jika orang yang sudah meninggal datang untuk menemui orang dibumi pasti akan dihukum."ucapku polos.

"Di.. HU? KUM?"ucap Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo berbarengan.

"Jangan – jangan kalian ini, Se-SETAN? HUWAAA?"ucapku kaget dan takut.

"Se… SE-TAN?"ucap Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo berbarengan dan saling pandang.

"Huahahahahahhahahahahahha"gelak tawa Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo.

"Ak,,,, Aku serius!"ucapku semakin bingung dan takut. Dan aku mulai melihat seringaian khas milik Kyuhyun pada si empunya dan anak semata wayangku.

"Benar hyung,, kami ini setan,, hihihihi.."ucap Kyuhyun.*author yakin, jika setannya seperti Kyuhyun, banyak orang yang akan mendekatinya bukan malah menjauh. Dan satu lagi, pasti hantu – hantu di Indonesia akan memilih untuk istirahat dengan tenang daripada gentayangan(kalah pamor)*

"Yaaa,,,, Jangan menakut – nakutiku."ucapku takut setengah mati.

"Hahahahhaha,,, lihatlah appa, wajah eomma sangat pucat… hahahahaha"tawa Dongsoo.

"Hahahahaha,,, kau benar changi.."tawa Kyuhyun.

Apa yang salah dengan hidupku, kenapa aku harus mencintai orang yang sangat evil seperti mereka. Apa boleh dikata, mereka sangat kompak sekali.

"Tapi Kyunnie…"ucapku tercekat,, tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Mwoya hyungie?"ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa benar kalian kesini untuk menjemputku?"tanyaku.

"Men.. Menjemput?"ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ya menjemputku untuk tinggal bersama kalian."ucapku polos.

"Ahahahaha,,, Andwae hyungie,,, seperti kata Dongsoo, kita masih belum bisa bersama untuk sekarang ini."kata Kyuhyun tenang.

"Lalu,,, apa yang kalian maksud dengan rencana?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Rencana?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne,, rencana,, tadi Dongsoo mengatakan "ini tidak sesuai dengan rencana" seperti itu."ucapku.

"Dongsoo…. Kau akan mati!"ucap Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan aura membunuh miliknya.

"Ehehhehe,, Mianhae appa, aku keceplosan.."ucap Dongsoo.

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku."ucapku sebal.

"Huawaaaaa eomma,, selamatkan akuu.."teriak Dongsoo sambil berlarian dikamarku dan Kyuhyun ini.

"Ya! Dongsoo,,, jangan lari…"ucap Kyuhyun yang beranjak untuk mengejar Dongsoo.

Bahagianya aku jika mereka ada disini,, disampingku.. pasti aku tidak akan kesepian seperti ini. Aku tahu Kyuhyun baik menyuruhku menerima tawaran appa dan eomma. Tapi aku hanya ingin menikah sekali. Karena hidupku juga hanya sekali. Aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun tidak lebih. Cukup Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo yang aku inginkan didalam hidupku.

"Hah,,, Hah,,, Hah,, Dasar,, anak itu menghilang dengan cepat."ucap Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lelah.

"Katakan Kyunnie…"ucapku tidak sabaran.

"Sebelum aku mengatakannya, maukah kau ikut denganku? Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu taman yang indah. Kau pasti tahu tempat itu."ucap Kyuhyun menarikku dari ranjangku.

Lalu Kyuhyun seakan membaca sesuatu dan aku lihat ada sebuah pintu yang bercahaya didepan kami. Lalu Kyuhyun menggandeng tanganku dan memasuki pintu itu. Saat kami memasuki ruangan pintu itu, terlihatlah sebuah taman dipinggiran Incheon. Tempat kesukaanku, karena disinilah aku dan Kyuhyun pertama kalinya mengungkapkan perasaan kami masing – masing.

"Aku tahu, kau sering kesini sendirian hyung. Aku tahu ku datang kesini saat kau merindukanku."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar Kyunnie."ucapku.

"Akhirnya kau datang Kyu."ucap seseorang yang tiba – tiba datang dari kegelapan.

"Tentu saja,,, dimana Dongsoo? Tiba – tiba saja dia menghilang."Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Siapa Kyuniie?"tanyaku.

"Lee Rae Joon imnida, bangapta shipeunde"ucap gadis itu. Jujur aku sangat cemburu jika mengingat ada gadis ini disamping Kyuhyun setiap hari.. ya,,,, ya,,, apa yang aku pikirkan…

"Cho Jong Woon. Maneseo bangapta"ucapku marah yang terkesan malah cemburu.

"Jangan cemburu dulu denganku Jong Woon. Aku hanya teman dekat Kyuhyun."ucap Rae Joon padaku.

"Kyuhyun?"aku baru ingat kalau Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada disampingku.

**_CTECK_** *author kurang yakin kalo ini bunyi jentikan jari*

Pemandangan yang tadinya gelap kini terang, layaknya sebuah tempat yang sangat damai *author: bayangkan saat suasana Naruto bertemu dengan Kushina*.

"Ini,,, dimana?"tanyaku pada Joonie.

"Ini tempat kami, para roh tinggal. Kalau diduniamu mungkin dinamakan surga."ucap Joonie.

"Lalu dimana Kyu-"ucap Yesung terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Dongsoo,, berhenti!"teriak Kyuhyun yang sedang mengejar Dongsoo.

"Catch me if you can,, ahahahahahaha."tawa Dongsoo.

"Jong Woon-ah ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."ucap Joonie.

"Mwoya Joonie Neona?"tanyaku.

"Jika kamu harus memilih surat yang Kyuhyun tuliskan untukmu ini mana yang akan kau pilih, aku berikan sekarang atau nanti saat setelah Tuhan benar – benar memerintahkan aku memberikannya nanti."ucap Joonie.

"Apa maksudmu Joonie nuna? Aku tidak mengerti? Selain itu pasti ada maksud dibalik semua itu."ucapku penasaran.

"Kau benar hyung, jika kau memilih untuk membaca surat ini sekarang maka semua yang ada disini akan berakhir dan hyung tidak akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo disini ataupun dimasa yang akan datang. Tapi jika hyung mau bersabar dan menunggu untuk lebih lama dari sekarang. Aku yakin tuhan pasti akan menyatukan kalian."ucap Joonie.

"Apa kau bilang! Maksudmu tuhan sedang mengujiku lagi?"ucapku nanar.

"Ne, Tuhan sedang mengujimu saat ini. Jadi mana yang akan kau pilih."ucap Joonie tegas.

"Aku,,, Aku,,, Aku,,,"ucapku bingung, aku ingin membaca surat itu sekarang. Tapi aku akan pisah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau bingung. Baiklah, tiga bulan lagi aku akan datang ke tempatmu, aku akan menanyakan lagi, mana yang akan kamu pilih. Dan sekarang, sudah saatnya kamu kembali."ucap Joonie.

"MWO?"ucapku setengah berteriak.

"Tiga bulan didunia kami, itu sama halnya 3 tahun diduniamu. Jika kamu sanggup maka tuhan akan mendengarkan doamu. Makanya, kau bisa melihat Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo sekarang. Itu karena kau berdoa untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi waktu yang tuhan berikan sekarang sudah habis."ucap Joonie

"Kyu, Dongsoo. Waktu yang ku berikan kepada kalian telah habis, jadi sekarang antar Jong Woon pulang."ucap Joonie lalu menghilang.

"Ne,"ucap Dongsoo dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung tutup matamu."ucap Joonie.

**_CTECK_**

"Bukalah matamu hyung."bisik Joonie ditelingaku.

Ya,, sekarang aku sudah kembali ke kamarku, kamarku yang kini sudah sangat terang. Apa aku hanya bermimpi tentang mereka? Apa ini karena aku terlalu memikirkan mereka? Aku mulai membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya ini. Dan saat aku mencoba untuk duduk, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarku.

**_GLUDAK_*Anggap saja air dalam sebuah wadah untuk memandikan orang sakit dengan air hangat jatuh tersungkur (?) kelantai***

"SUNGIE HYUUUUUUUNNNNNGGGGG!"teriak Donghae.

**Author POV **

"SUNGIE HYUUUUUUUNNNNNGGGGG!"teriak Donghae.

**_DRAP_DRAP_DRAP_DRAP_ **

Terdengar langkah kaki menuju kemari, semua member terlihat berdatangan menuju kamar milik Yesung, tidak terkecuali Leeteuk, Kibum, Hangeng, dan Heechul.

"Ada apa Hae-ah? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sungie-"ucap Leeteuk yang terhenti melihat Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sungie"ucap Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul, Shindong, dan Hangeng.

"Sungie Hyung"ucap Siwon, Eunhyuk, Ryewook, Sungmin, Henri, Zoumi, Kibum,

"Hyungnim,,, Dongsaengnim… Mwoya?"Tanya Yesung polos. Dia bingung, kenapa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi, sehingga mereka kembali ke dorm. Kenapa banyak sekali peralatan kedokteran dikamar miliknya.

"Apa hyung tidak ingat?"tanya Donghae yang kini telah terisak.

"Ingat apa Hae-ah?"tanya Yesung semakin bingung dengan kelakuan dongsaeng tersayangnya.

**Flashback ON**

"Hyung gwaenchana? Kau terlihat sangat pucat."ucap Donghae.

"nan Gwaenchana,, hyung kekamar dulu ne,, hyung lelah,,"ucap Yesung sambil beranjak dari ruang tengah dan berjalan kekamarnya.

Ditengah jalan saat hampir mencapai pintu Yesung merasakan sakit diulu hatinya.

**_GLUBUK_**

"hyung, kau kenapa la-"ucap Donghae tercekat melihat Yesung terkapar tak berdaya.

"SUNGIE HYUUUUUUUUUUUNG"teriak Donghae dan menghampiri Yesung yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ada apa Hae?" tanya Sungmin yang baru saja keluar kamar karena teriakan Donghae.

"Hyung,,, Ireona,,, Hyung,,,"ucap Donghae untuk membangunkan Yesung.

"Hae,, cepat bawa Yesung hyung kekamarnya, aku akan memanggil Dokter, dan kau Siwon panggil Princess Manager kemari."titah Sungmin.

Beberapa saat sebelum Yesung diperiksa oleh Dokter sang Manager pun datang. 30 menit setelah Yesung diperiksa oleh Dokter, akhirnya dokter itu pun keluar. Dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat bingung harus bagaimana.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Yesung-ssi?"tanya sang manager.

"Aku tidak tahu, harus bilang dari mana. Tapi, sebentar lagi mungkin akan ada peralatan kedokteran dari rumah sakit yang akan datang."kata dokter.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Ahra Neonna?"tanya Sungmin.

"Ahra..."ucap Siwon kaget.

"Neonna…"ucap Donghae tak kalah kaget.

"Jangan – jangan kau.."ucap sang manager yang terlihat kaget juga.

"Benar, aku kakak Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Ahra."ucap dokter itu.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya nuna?"tanya Sungmin.

"Sangat buruk Minnie, bisa dikatakan keadaannya mulai melemah. Sedari dulu aku sudah memperingatkannya, tapi dia keras kepala sama seperti Kyuhyun."ucap dokter Ahra.

"Ne?"ucap sang manager, Siwon, Donghae, dan Sungmin.

"Aku menyatakan Yesung koma, karena depresi yang dia derita dan penyakit jantung yang dia dapatkan saat kecelakaan itu kambuh."kata Ahra.

"Ko-"ucap Hae tercekat.

"Koma,"ucap Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan tetap seperti ini, tapi yang jelas itu bisa bertahun – tahun."ucap Ahra.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."ucap manager.

"Aku akan pergi setelah peralatan yang aku pesan dari rumah sakit ini aku pasang di tubuh Yesungie."ucap Ahra.

Setelah kepergian Cho Ahra, sang manager pun menelephon Lee So Man. Dan memberitahu apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung. Lee So Man pun memerintahkan agar semua jadwal Yesung dicancel dan semua member harus tahu tidak terkecuali yang sedang wamil maupun menjadi actor untuk kembali ke dorm dan menjaga Yesung sampai dia terbangun dan kembali lagi ke wilayah masing – masing. Selain itu, tour, konser, pemotretan, atau apapun schedule Super Junior dicancel.

Kemiliteran Korea

"Yeobseo"ucap seorang namja dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Leeteuk-ssi,"ucap seseorang diseberang.

"Ne,,, mwoya manajer? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Super Junior?"ucap Leeteuk.

"Anniyo,, hanya saja….."ucap sang manajer nggantung.

"Hanya saja?"ucap Leeteuk penasaran.

"Yesungie dinyatakan KO-MA."ucap sang manajer.

"MWO?"teriack Leeteuk tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah bilang pada pihak kemiliteran Korea untuk memberimu dan Heechul ijin selama Yesung koma. Biayanya sudah di tanggung oleh presdir. Aku juga sudah member tahu Kibum dan Hangkyung, besok mereka akan segera tiba di Korea. Sebentar lagi mobil jemputan dari presdir akan datang, kau bersiap – siaplah."jelas sang manajer.

"Ne,,"ucap Leeteuk khawatir dengan keadaan Yesung.

Setelah semua member lengkap minus Kyuhyun, mereka setiap malam bergantian menjaga Yesung. Menunggu perkembangan yang berarti. Pernah saat Sungmin menjaga Yesung, jemari Yesung bergerak namun sesaat kemudian tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Yesung. Kini sudah hampir menginjak satu tahun Yesung terbaring koma, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Yesung akan kembali. Sampai akhirnya Donghae melihat Yesung terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

**Flashback OFF**

"Ahra Neuna…"Ucap Yesung.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang kemari."ucap Sungmin.

Beberapa saat setelah Ahra datang dan memeriksa Yesung, Ahra pun menemui para member Super Junior.

"Aku sudah memberinya obat tidur, dia sedang tertidur sekarang. Aku minta kalian untuk menemaninya,, aku yakin kepergian Kyuhyun yang membuatnya seperti ini. Soal kesehatanya, sudah berangsur pulih. Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia akan terbangun sementara,"ucap Ahra sedih. Duri diulu hatinya tertampak jelas dimatanya.

kamar Yesung

"Hyungie,,, bangun…"bisik seseorang untuk membangunkan Yesung yang terlelap.

"eenngghhh,"desah Yesung mulai membuka matanya.

"Hyung,,, ada yang ingin aku katakan karena sebentar lagi waktuku habis,"ucap namja itu penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Kyuuunniiee."desah lembut Yesung yang melihat bayangan Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo.

"Aku hanya akan bilang sekali pada hyung, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."ucap Kyuhyun sedih.

"Aku tahu hyung kesepian, aku tahu hyung ingin aku menjemputmu sekarang, aku tahu hyung membutuhkan aku sekarang. Tapi, dunia kita sudah berbeda, hyung jangan menangis lagi setiap malam, aku sakit mendengarnya. Sungie hyung yang aku kenal tidak selemah ini. Hyung harus kuat, demi kami dan super junior. Semua member membutuhkan kamu hyung. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu hyung, kalau aku akan selalu disampingmu, meski kau tak melihatku. Hyung aku mencintaimu, aku juga sangat merindukanmu,, hikz,, tapi aku hanya ingin bersamamu untuk masa yang telah ditakdirkan untuk kita ,,,hikz. Aku yakin dimasa sekarang Tuhan sedang menguji kita. Meski kita pisah tapi dihati kita tetap bersama. Sejujurnya, aku sangat ingin bersamamu. Sampai jumpa hyung… aku akan selalu menunggumu ditempat kita bersama kemarin."ucap Kyuhyun terisak.

"Eomma, pesen Dongsoo hanya satu, eomma harus kuat, kami disini selalu bersama eomma. Jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan appa kemaren tentang Hyesung hyung. Eomma jangan sedih lagi ne? yaksok? Saranghae,,, cheongmal, saranghaeyo uri eomma… sampai jumpa lagi eomma…"ucap Dongsoo melambaikan tangan sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terisak sedih.

"Je,,, Jebal… Dorawa jwo…"ucap Yesung lirih.

" Sampai Jumpa…"ucap Dongsoo dan Kyuhyun sebelum bayangan Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo perlahan menghilang.

"Ireojima jebal,,, Tteonajimaaaa "teriak Yesung.

Semua member yang sedang mendengarkan petunjuk dari Ahra segera berlarian kekamar Yesung setelah mendengar teriakan Yesung.

"Sungie hyung? Wae gure? Gwaenchanaseo?"tanya Donghae yang segera menggenggam tangan Yesung.

"KYUNNIIEE,,, TTEONAJIMAAAA! Hikz hikz hikz hikz"teriak dan isakan Yesung.

"Hyungie,,,"ucap Donghae.

"Changi-ah,, waegure?"tanya Ahra.

"Kyunnie meninggalkan aku Neonna. Dia bersama Dongsoo pergi meninggalkan aku. Hikz hikz hikz…"ucap Yesung.

"Anniya,,, meraka akan selalu disini changi,,, disini,,, dihatimu… jangan lupakan para member yang selalu disampingmu changi.. arraseo?"ucap Ahra..

"…."

_Aku berjanji Kyunnie.. Dongsoo..  
Aku akan menunggu kalian menjemputku, aku ingin bersama kalian. dan aku akan menunggu Joonie memberikan surat iru padaku... walaupun harus serimu tahun hidupku lagi untuk menunggunya. aku janji tidak akan seperti ini lagi. aku tahu kalian selalu bersamaku._

_Kyuniie... Saranghae... saranghamnida... Mianhae aku mmebuatmu khawatir. itulah sebabnya kamu datang dan memberiku sebuah arti yang berharga...  
Dongsoo,,, jaga appa ne,,, kalau appa PDKT sama Joonie, langsung hajar,, arrseo... Dongsoo-ah,, saranghae,,, saranghamnida,,, mianhae aku masih belum bisa jadi eomma yang baik untukmu..._

_Aku Cho Jong Woon berjanji. . .  
Akan menunggu Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Dongsoo menjemputku.  
Aku Cho Jong Woon berjanji. . ._

_Akan menikah satu kali, karena hidupku hanya satu kali._

The End / TBC

Enaknya yang mana? End atau TBC?

Joonie: Fiuuhhh selesai juga. Butuh tenaga ekstra,,, Sekarang review ne...

Leeteuk : yang pertama Oh Hyunsung,,, hahaha sesekali buat yang evil meninggalkan kan gag masalah,, hihihihi (berfikir damai)  
Kyuhyun : Hyung,, akan aku balas kau nanti! yang kedua Ye,, uljimayo,, hehehe gag tahu nih Joonie bikinnya ang Angst,,

Joonie : Aku dulu sudah sering buat yang Sweet and Happy ending.. gag masalahkan aku buat yang Angst..  
Yesung : yang ke tiga libra love clouds,,, kalau aku ikutan malah gag asik nanti FFnya,,, hehehehe #senggol Joonie

Joonie : keempat sjflywin Ne,, aku juga berharap seperti itu,,, semoga mereka selalu sehat.. amien... heheheh udah bisa buat kamu nangis kah?

Heechul : Kelima yesunghyunggue90 ,,, hahahaha iya tragis banget,,, hajar saja,,, partku dihapus,,, #hajar Joonie

joonie : Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa mianhae heechul oppa...

Hangkyung : keenam yoon HyunWoon,,, gomawo,,,, setujuu dech dengan Heechul #ikutan hajar Joonie sama Heechul

Joonie : Kyyaaaa ampuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun ketujuh switymochiahrra,,,, Ye dasar,,, seneng banget lihat orang susah.

Kibum : kedelapan Love Clouds,,, hahahaha,, atas nama author aku mengucapkan maaf,,, soalnya dulu author sering buat yang Yadong,,, sekarang rusak dech otaknya... hehehehe

Joonie : kibum oppa jahatnya sama aku..

Yesung : kesembilan evilcloud ,,,, berani menyentuh Kyuhyunku akan aku bantai kau,,, #didukung Kyuhsung Shipper..

Kyuhyun : kesepuluh ajib4ff... kau berani menyentuh ujung baju Yesungie hyungku maka aku kan melemparmu keneraka jahanam.. #aura membunuh

Donghae : kesebelas Liekyusung,, hahaha ayo pukul bareng,,, hihihihi tapi jangan dunk,,, partku banyak soalnya,, hahahahaha

Eunhyuk : selanjutnya Won,,, aku gag nangis tuh,,, *Marah karena partnya cuma *sungie Hyung*...

Siwon : Seharusnya kau bangga Hyukie, kalo tidak malahan kamu hilang,, hahahaha *dipukul Hyukie..selanjutnya idda KyuSung,,, ne kata Joonie ini udah dibuatkan scuelnya,,, masih ada part lain lagi yang buat mereka bersatu...

Shindong : hahahahaha selanjutnya Jung sang wan... uljimayo...

Sungmin : langitmerah31,,, menyentuh banget kan? hehehehe kata Joonie,, Gumabsumnida

Ryewook : Ryu,, apanya yang membingungkan *sia - sia dech

Kangin : nina,,, GUMABSUMNIDAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kyuhyun : april januagu,, kalo Yesung ikutan meninggalkan gag asyik,,, soalnya gag bakalan ada yang minta scuel,,,

Yesung : dasar,,, kamu mah enaak Kyu,, Tata,, ini udagh tapi cuma sementara...

Kyuhyun : enak apanya hyung,,, disini aku selalu merindukanmu... Cloud to Yeye 3424,, kan anaknya Yesung hyung dibawa kesurga sama aku? tinggal Yesungie hyung yang belum aku jemput,, hehehehehhe

Yesung : ne,,, arraseyo..

Joonie : saya beserta Kru yang bertugas mengucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca Fanfic Angst pertama milikku,,, #bungkukin badan 90 derajat.

Member Suju : #guyur Joonie pake air...

Joonie : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa #Kabur

Member Suju : Jangan lupa review lagi ne,,,, gomawoooo


	2. Good Bye All, Mianhaeyo

_**Bahkan Sampai saat ini masih terekam dalam memoriku**_

_**Aku melewatinya dengan cara ini**_

_**Kamu masih memegang aku erat, meskipun aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi**_

_**Aku kehilangan arah**_

_**Aku berdoa pada langit aku ingin melihat dan memegangmu lagi**_

_**Aku yang ingin melihatmu dan memegangmu lagi**_

AUTHOR POV

Kini sudah satu tahun sejak bangunnya Yesung, meski begitu Yesung sudah janji tidak akan menjadi lemah dan menyusahkan orang lain, terutama Kyuhyun. Yesung yakin kalau dia akan selalu bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu disampingnya dan menjaganya. Tidak terasa sudah saatnya bagi Yesung menjalani wajib militer.

Kembalinya sang Heechul itu cukup membuat Yesung lega. Karena akan ada sang hyung yang menjaga dongsaengdeul. Selain itu, dia juga sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Karena Yesung berjanji kepada Leeteuk untuk menjaga member Super Junior sampai Heechul kembali. Kini sudah saatnya Yesung menjalani wajib militer.

Akan tetapi Yesung mempunyai satu keinginan sebelum dia benar – benar menjalani wajib militernya. Ya, dia ingin mengikuti Super Show yang terakhir kalinya di Seoul sebelum dia menjalani wajib militer. Meski banyak yang melarangnya, tapi Yesung tetep ngotot ingin mengikuti. Ya, semua orang tahu kalau tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kemauan seorang Cho Jongwoon, kecuali Cho Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Yesung mengikuti dengan lancar konser itu.

_**oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda  
i gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na  
dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba  
naneun tto i gireul mutneunda**_

Kemiliteran Korea Selatan, Jeonju

Yesung POV

Hari demi hari telah aku lalui menunggu Joonie datang. Kenapa semua ini terasa lama sekali. Tapi aku harus sabar, tinggal satu setengah tahun lagi. Ya, satu tahun, aku yakin akan bisa menunggu. Tapi apa kau tau Kyunnie, disini dihati ini masih terekam jelas kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan yang merenggutmu dan anakku. Aku tidak tahu haruskah aku membenci tuhan yang telah merenggutmu dari sisiku? Apa aku harus menerima semua ini dengan sabar dan ikhlas. Mollayo~

Dorm Super junior, Seoul

Author POV

Disebuah kamar yang tampak penuh dengan hiasan ikan. Yach benar Fishy, sang pangeran fishy ini kini tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tapi lihatlah peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Dia sedang bermimpi, bermimpi bertemu dengan sang hyung yang baru 6 bulan meninggalkan dorm untuk menjalani wajib militer. Hyung sangat ia cintai dan sayangi setelah Leeteuk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Lead Vocal Yesung.

"Sungie hyung,,,, Sungiee,, hyung,,,, andwaeeee,,,"igau sang pangeran Fishy.

"ANDWWAAAEEEEEEEEEE!"erang Donghae yang kini sudah terbangun dalam tidur malamnya.

"Hae-ah? Gwaenchanaseo?"tanya Eunhyuk yang kini sudah ada disamping Donghae.

*wajarlah kamar mereka kan bersebelahan*#gampar author,,, gangguin orang baca!*

"Sungie hyung, Sungie hyung. . ."ucap Donghae seperti orang Linglung.

"Ya, Donghae-ah,,, Yesungie hyung di Jeonju. Dia wajib militer sekarang. Ada apa? Kenapa kau berkeringat dingin seperti ini?"ucap Eunhyuk heran.

"Waeyo Donghae-ah?"ucap Ryewook dan Sungmin yang kini sudah ada didepan pintu kamar Donghae.

"Minumlah Hae.."ucap Eunhyuk. Setelah Donghae meminum air mineral dalam gelas itu terlihat Donghae sudah mulai tenang.

"Donghae-ah, kau bermimpi apa tentang Sungie hyung? Ceritakan pada kami."ucap Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Tapi..."ucap Donghae terpotong oleh Sungmin.

"Kami juga ingin mendengarnya."ucap Sungmin.

"Ne,,, akan aku ceritakan."ucap Donghae

Flashback Mimpi Donghae ON

Donghae POV

Aku seperti berjalan menelusuri sebuah tempat yang sangat asing bagi hidupku. Namun, sayup sayup aku mendengar sebuah suara. Suara yang sangat aku kenali, suara yang dimiliki oleh namja yang 5 tahun lalu telah meninggalkan sebuah luka untuk kami. Ya, sang evil Magnae dengan anak Sungie hyung Dongsoo terlihat mereka sedang latihan vocal.

_ibyeolhamyeon apeudago hadeonde  
geureongeotdo neukkilsuga eobseotjyo  
geujeo geunyang geureongabwa hamyeo damdamhaenneunde_

ureotjyo uuu sigani gamyeonseo naegejun  
aswiume geuriume naetteutgwaneun dareun  
naui mameul bomyeonseo  
cheoeumen chinguro daeumeneun yeoninsairo  
heeojimyeon gakkaseuro chingusairaneun  
geu mal jeongmal matneunde

Masih sama seperti yang dulu saat aku menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya di pernikahannya dengan Sungie hyung. Tampan, indah, sempurna dengan kejahilan yang masih melekat dalam senyuman itu. Namun sekarang berbeda, tatapan yang dulu penuh dengan keceriaan berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan sendu. Aku tahu ini tidak mudah, tapi ini semua takdir dan mereka harus menjalaninya.

"Nuguseyo?"ucap Dongsoo.

"Ech.."cekat Kyuhyun.

"Donghae hyung?"ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Appa mengenal namja ini?"tanya Dongsoo.

"Ne,, appa mengenalnya. Dia Lee Donghae, anggota Lead dancer super junior dan dia juga memiliki suara terbaik nomor 5 di Super Junior setelah Sungmin hyung. Dan lagi, dia adalah Dongsaeng kesayangan eomma. Apakah aku sudah melupakannya Dongsoo?"ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Berarti appa kalah dong? Appa kan cuma memiliki suara terbaik nomor dua dan itu dibawah eomma. Ne, aku mengingatnya... bukankah dia namjachingu manusia kera ittu?"ucap Dongsoo polos.

_TWICH_

"APA KATAMU! CEPAT SELESAIKAN LATIHANMU ATAU AKU KURUNG KAU DI KAMAR SEMINGGU!"

_EECCHHH_

'Ha ha ha ha,,, kasihan sekali kau hyung, mempunyai anak seperti Kyuhyun.'batinku meratap kasihan.

"Tapi, kenapa Donghae-ssi bisa kesini?"ucap Dongsoo yang masih mengacuhkan Kyuhyun.

_TWICH_

'Donghae,,, -ssi? Oh, kasihan sekali kau hyung..'batin Donghae meratap pilu.

"Ak,,, Aku hanya mampir sebentar, aku akan kembali lagi kok."ucap Donghae.

"Baguslah."ucap Dongsoo lalu melanjutkan latihannya.

_TWICH_

"APA KATAMU! TADI KAU MENGATAI EUNHYUK SEKARANG KAU MENGATAIKU HAAA!"teriakku didepan Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dia keponakanku atau bukan. Keterlaluan!

"Ahahahahahahaha,"tawa Kyuhyun menggema.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Kyunnie? Itu tidak lucu!"bentakku.

"Ahahahaha,,, Sudah lama,,, hahahha,,, Sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu membentakku hyung. Aku merindukanmu."ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum nanar.

"Ne,,, Sudah lebih dari 5 tahun bukan? Lama sekali aku tak melihat kalian. Mianhae, aku masih belum ingin menemui Sungie hyung lagi."ucap Kyuhyun sedih.

"Waeyo? Sungie hyung sangat ingin bertemu denganmu Kyunnie. Dan mengapa hanya aku yang kau temui Kyu?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Ne,, kau benar,, aku ingin menemuimu baru nanti setelah keputusan itu datang aku akan menemui kalian."ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Keputasan? Keputusan apa?"tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya Kyu,, kenapa kau hadir dalam mimpiku? Bukankah kau bisa datang menemuiku?"ucap Donghae.

"Kau benar Hae Hyung, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain tahu. Makanya aku akan memberitahumu."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu apa Kyu-,"ucap Donghae terhenti saat melihat sekilas bayangan putih melewati mereka.

"Joonie Nuna,,"teriak Dongso senang.

"Joonie Nuna."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Joo- Joonie?"ucap Donghae.

"Ne, Donghae-ah."ucap Joonie.

"Lee Rae Joon Imnida. Nae namdongsaeng."ucap Joonie.

"Nuunnnaaaaaaa.."teriak Donghae sambil memeluk Joonie, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo hanya melongo melihat kedua insan ini.

"Nam? Namdongsaeng? Jad- Jadi,, Donghae Hyung?"ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ne, dia nae nuna yang sudah meninggal sejak 15tahun yang lalu, saat pernikahan yang diselenggarakan ia selenggarakan dengan Lee Eun Jung. Saat itu, saat resepsi pernikahan dia dan suaminya tertembak oleh mantan sang suami yang bernama Choi Min Yung. Dan saat itu juga Min Yung nuna mengakhiri hidupnya."ucap Donghae menahan airmatanya.

"Sudahlah Hae, itu sudah lama. Jangan diingat lagi ne? Sekarang nuna sudah tenang disini."ucap Joonie sambil memeluk dan menenangkan Donghae.

"Nuna~, cheongmal bogoshiepo. Neomu neomu neomu bogoshiepo."ucap Donghae meneteskan airmatanya.

"Ajhussi,, Uljimaa."ucap Dongsoo polos.

"Ne, Gwaenchanayo Dongsoo."ucap donghae.

"Lalu kenapa Nuna ada disini?"tanya Donghae.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu sebentar, dan memberitahu kalau sudah waktunya aku dan Kyuhyun menjemput Jong Woon."ucap Joonie.

"Mwo?"ucap Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo.

"Horeee,, aku akan bersama dengan eomma."teriak Dongsoo girang.

"Tap,, Tapi.. tunggu nuna, kenapa menjemput Yesung Hyung? Bukankah nuna sudah tenang disini? Dan kami masih membutuhkan Yesung hyung nuna, jebal jangan bawa dia pergi."ucap Donghae.

"Ne, memang aku sudah tenang Hae. Tapi disini aku berperan sebagai Scedhuller. Karena saat perang yang akan terjadi beberapa waktu kedepan akan membawa Yesung pergi. Bukankah kau bisa melihatnya Hae?"ucap Joonie.

"Anniyo, aku hanya bisa melihat roh orang yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Aku tidak bisa melihat masa de-,"ucap Donghae terpotong saat Joonie menutup telapak tangan Donghae.

"Diam dan perhatikan Hae."ucap Joonie.

"N,,, Ne."ucap Donghae kaget.

~ Kim Rae Joon ~

Author POV

"Apa semua peralatan sudah siap?"tanya Yesung.

"Lapor, sudah kami persiapkan semuanya komandan."ucap prajurit lain.

"Sudahlah In Ha, tidak perlu formal seperti itu. Aku tahu sekarang kita dalam perang. Kalau saja Korea Utara mau menandatangi perjanjian itu bukan malah menyerang perbatasan. Mungkin perang ini tidak akan terjadi."ucap yesung.

"Kau benar Jong Woon. Kalau saja perjanjian itu terlaksana, pasti kita masih dalam basecamp sekarang."ucap In Ha.

"Kau tahu In Ha, kau mengingatkanku pada suamiku yang sudah meninggal 6,5tahun yang lalu."ucap Yesung.

"Kyuhyun? Aku sudah melihat beritanya. Aku juga turut berduka cita atas meningganya suamimu Jong Woon."ucap In Ha.

"Ne, gomawo."ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Lalu, apa yang meningatkanmu pada suamimu yang ada didalam diriku?"tanya In Ha.

"Tingkah lakumu, perhatianmu, dan kejahilanmu."ucap yesung tertawa kecil.

"Ya! Jangan samakan aku dengan Evil!"ucap In Ha kesal.

"ahahahahaha,"tawa Yesung terhenti saat mendengar sebuah ledakan.

_JJDDDUUUUAAARRRR_

"ADA PENYERANGAAANNNNN!"teriak salah seorang prajurit.

"KITA BERTAHAN DAN MENYERANG! KEMBALI KE FORMASI!"teriak Yesung.

"Ayo Inha, hidup dan mati kita, kita serahkan pada tuhan. Dan jika kita akan gugur disini, pasti akan ada posisi yang pantas untuk kita."ucap Yesung.

"Henm."ucap In Ha mantap.

Yesung dan In Ha kemudian kembali keformasi yang telah diarahkan yesung tadi sore. Baku tembak pun tak terelakan. Sampai pada akhirnya menjelang pagi, karena baku tempak sudah berhenti sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Yesung mengumumkan untuk mundur. Namun sayang, ada seorang penyusup yang mampu menembus benteng pertahan Yesung.

Yesung yang melihat penyusup itu bersiap untuk menembak In Ha yang berada dibelakangnya. Dengan cepat Yesung memeluk In Ha dan kini dialah yang tertembak, tepat dijantungnya. Dengan sigap, In Ha menembakkan peluru pistol yang dia bawa tepat mengenai kepala penyusup itu.

"Jong Woon-ah, Ireona.."ucap In Ha sambil menangis.

"Uhuk Uhuk,"erang Yesung mengeluarkan darah yang ada ditenggorokannya.

"Jong Woon-ah, jebal. Bertahanlah, kita menuju rumah sakit sekarang."ucap In Ha.

"..." Yesung hanya terdiam dan tersenyum.

Tiga jam berlalu, saat itu seluruh member super junior minus Kyuhyun, sang Manajer, Cho Ahra dan presdir Lee So Man datang dan menunggu hasil operasi Yesung. Tak lama setelah itu, dokter keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan Jong Woon dokter?"tanya Ahra.

"Maafkan kami Ahra-ssi. Keadaan Jongwoon-ssi sangat mengkhawatirkan. Meski peluru yang ada di punggungnya sudah kami angkat. Tapi peluru itu berhasil menembus kulit jantung Jongwoon-ssi. Selain itu, penyakit jantung yang dia derita juga menambah parah keadaannya. Bisa dibilang dia sekarang Kritis."ucap sang Dokter.

"Apakah masih bisa sembuh dokter?"tanya sang presdir.

"Kemungkinan untuk sembuh sangat kecil Soo Man-ssi. Jika dipresentasikan mungkin hanya sekitar 5%."ucap Dokter.

"Baiklah, terima kasih dokter."ucap sang manajer.

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Sungie hyung akan pergi. Ini mimpi kan? Ya pasti ini mimpi. Yesung hyung.. Jebaal Ireonaaaaa."teriak Donghae.

"Sungie hyung,,,, Sungiee,, hyung,,,, andwaeeee,,,"teriak Donghae.

"Ini bohongkan Minnie hyung?"tanya Wookie yang kini tengah menangis dipelukan Sungmin.

"Sungie-ah,,, Wae? Wae? Kenapa kau yang begini? Wae?"tanya Leeteuk entah pada siapa.

"ANNNNDDDWWWAAEEEEEE!"teriak Donghae.

~ Kim Rae Joon ~

"Begitulah Minnie, Wookie, Hyukjae. Aku bermimpi perang ini akan merengut nyawa Sungie hyung."ucap Donghae.

"Huustttt! Kamu ngomong apasich! Ngaco! Itu hanya mim-"ucap Minnie terpotong saat sang menager berteriak dan menyuruh semua member berkumpul.

"Semuanya berkumpul diruang tengah."teriak sang manajer.

"Ada apa manager?"tanya Leeteuk.

"Sudah kumpulkan semua member, aku akan memberi pengumuman dari presdir."ucap sang Manager.

10 Menit berselang semua member sudah berada di ruang tengah. Tempat mereka biasa berkumpul.

"Baru saja, kami mendapat kabar dari Ahra. Kalau Yesungie tertembak oleh musuh. Dan sekarang keadaanya kritis."ucap sang Manajer hati – hati.

"MWOOOOO?"teriak semua member tidak percaya.

"Dan 15 menit dari sekarang kita akan menuju rumah sakit."ucap sang Manajer.

"Ne,"ucap mereka serempak dan bergegas mengambil jaket.

Tiga jam berlalu, semua orang sedang menunggu hasil operasi Yesung. Tak lama setelah itu, dokter keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan Jong Woon dokter?"tanya Ahra.

"Maafkan kami Ahra-ssi. Keadaan Jongwoon-ssi sangat mengkhawatirkan. Meski peluru yang ada di punggungnya sudah kami angkat. Tapi peluru itu berhasil menembus kulit jantung Jongwoon-ssi. Selain itu, penyakit jantung yang dia derita juga menambah parah keadaannya. Bisa dibilang dia sekarang Kritis."ucap sang Dokter.

"Apakah masih bisa sembuh dokter?"tanya sang presdir.

"Kemungkinan untuk sembuh sangat kecil Soo Man-ssi. Jika dipresentasikan mungkin hanya sekitar 5%."ucap Dokter.

"Baiklah, terima kasih dokter."ucap sang manajer.

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Sungie hyung akan pergi. Ini mimpi kan? Ya pasti ini mimpi. Yesung hyung.. Jebaal Ireonaaaaa."teriak Donghae.

"Sungie hyung,,,, Sungiee,, hyung,,,, andwaeeee,,,"teriak Donghae.

"Ini bohongkan Minnie hyung?"tanya Wookie yang kini tengah menangis dipelukan Sungmin.

"Sungie-ah,,, Wae? Wae? Kenapa kau yang begini? Wae?"tanya Leeteuk entah pada siapa.

"ANNNNDDDWWWAAEEEEEE!"teriak Donghae.

'Tolong, jangan bawa Yesung pergi sekarang'batin Donghae yang kini terperosok jatuh dari pelukan Eunhyuk.

Semua member sangat terpukul dengan keadaan Yesung saat ini. Tapi yang lebih terpukul adalah In Ha. Jika dia saja yang tertembak. Jika saja Yesung tidak menoleh kebelakang. Jika saja Yesung tidak menyelamatkannya. Mungkin dia akan senang. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa orang seperti Yesung harus pergi? Bukan orang jahat seperti dia.

Terlihat Ahra masih saja duduk terpaku dan tegang di koridor tempat Yesung dioperasi. Pikirannya sedang kacau? Apa dia harus kehilangan orang yang disayang lagi? Apakah dia harus kehilangan Dongsaeng lagi? Untuk memikirkan itu jelas dia tidak sanggup. Dia begitu menyayangi Yesung seperti dia menyayangi Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan appa dan eomma Yesung sudah pasrah dengan keadaaan Yesung yang masih Kritis. Mereka terus berdoa, agar mereka bisa melihat Yesung tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya. Mereka ingin sekali melihat Yesung tersenyum lagi, seperti saat pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Jongjin, dia hanya bisa menatap getir hyung semata wayangnya yang kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya dikamar sebuah rumah sakit.

Sedangkan Donghae, dia merasa kalau mimpinya itu benar – benar nyata. Dan dia tahu kalau mimpinya itu adalah gerbang masa depan yang diberikan oleh Joonie nuna untuknya. Donghae terpaku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena seperti biasa kenapa dia harus menerima sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dia inginkan. Dia ingin sekali menutup mata dan berharap indra keenam itu tidak pernah dia miliki.

Kini masa kritis Yesung sudah terlewati, tapi tetap saja dia masih belum bisa dipendahkan dari tempat ICU. Semakin hari, tubuh Yesung semakin kurus. Dan itu membuat semua orang juga ELF terutama CLOUDS sangat khawatir. Sekarang adalah waktu jaga Donghae dan Leeteuk.

"hae, aku kekamar kecil sebentar ya."ucap Leeteuk.

"Ne, hyung. Aku akan menjaga Sungie hyung disini."ucap Donghae.

Sesaat setelah Leeteuk keluar. Terlihatlah Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo datang. Mereka tersenyum tulus kepada Donghae.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?"tanya Donghae.

"Aku hanya akan memberikan sebuah surat yang dijanjikan Joonie nuna pada Sungie hyung."ucap Kyuhyun sambil membangunkan Yesung.

"Hyungie,, Ireonna,, Ireonna,, kami datang menjemputmu."ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Eomma,, ayo bangun.. kami ada disini, apa eomma tidak mau tinggal bersama kami?"tanya Dongsoo.

"Ya... Wae? Kenapa kalian membangunkan hyungku! Dia masih sangat lelah."ucap Donghae yang tahu apa yang sedang Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo lakukan.

"Mianhae Donghae Hyung, aku harus membangunkannya sekarang."ucap Kyuhyun.

Saat Donghae akan mengucapkan sebuah kata, Yesung kini telah bangun dari masa kritisnya. Yesung kini tengah terduduk dan mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya. Donghae yang melihat Yesung terbangun pun terisak. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Kyunnie, kenapa kau disini?"tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu Hyungie. Surat dariku yang dikatakan Joonie nuna adalah sebuah surat panggilan untukmu karena masamu disini telah habis."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Choengmal? Tapi bukankah aku masih butuh waktu 1,5tahun lagi?"tanya Yesung polos.

"Itu dilakukan karena Joonie ingin melihat seberapa gigih kamu menungguku hyungie."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Dan sekarang, kami datang menjemputmu."ucap Dongsoo.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin pamitan dulu dengan Leeteuk hyung dan Donghae."ucap Yesung.

Yesung kemudian menuliskan sebuah surat untuk member super junior dan dia berikan pada Donghae.

"Shireo!"ucap Donghae.

"Hae-ah, aku tahu kau tidak mau hyung pergi. Tapi hyung harus pergi. Jebal, yung menitipkan ini padamu. Hyung janji akan sering mengunjungimu ke dorm."ucap Yesung.

"Sungie hyung, Jebaal. Jangan pergi. Dorawajwo..."ucap Donghae yang kini sudah menangis.

"Kau juga sudah membacanyakan? Aku harus pergi sekarang Hae."ucap yesung berdiri dan hendak pergi bersama Kyuhyun sebelum pintu itu terbuka dan Leeteuk melihat Donghae menangis.

"Waeyo Hae?"tanya Leeteuk.

"Kyuu, bolehkan aku pamitan dulu dengan Leeteuk hyung?"tanya Yesung.

"Ne,"ucap Kyuhyun.

Sebuah keajaiban Leeteuk yang dipeluk Yesung bisa melihat Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo. Kini dia juga tahu, kenapa Donghae menangis.

"Sung-Sungie.."ucap Leeteuk.

"Ne, Hyung. Aku hanya ingin berpamitan denganmu. Karena waktuku telah habis. Kini Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo telah menjemputku. Mianhae, aku hanya bisa bertahan sampai sekarang."ucap Yesung lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Leeteuk dan kembali keposisinya tadi disamping Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Teuki hyung, sekarang saatnya aku membawa istriku bersamaku. Gomawo, cheongmal gomawo sudah merawatnya saat aku tidak ada."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Annyeonggie-gaseo.."ucap Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Dongsoo.

"Jebal,,, jangan bawa Yesungie,, Jebal... Sungie-ahh Teonajjima... JJJEBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL"teriak Leeteuk menatap kepergian Yesung bersama Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo dengan nanar.

Berita duka kini tengah menyelimuti keluarga besar Yesung, Super Junior, dan ELF. Kehilangan Kyuhyun dan Yesung sebagai Lead Vokal Super Junior membuat mereka seakan mati. Namun, jika mereka seperti ini, itu sama saja mereka tidak mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Yesung. Mereka yakin, saat Konser, di dorm dan dihati para ELF. Mereka masih hidup dan abadi. Dan bila ada konser, dimanapun itu pasti ada saja yang membawakan banner yang bertuliskan tentang Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

_**Cho Jong Woon dan Cho Kyuhyun, Kami akan terus mencintamu.**_

_**Walau raga kalian telah mati, tapi jiwa kalian tetap hadir bersama kami dan tinggal dihati kami.**_

Kini terlihat sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang bahagia, meski mereka sekarang tidak bisa tinggal lagi dibumi. Tapi mereka meyakini kelak pasti ada sebuah tempat terindah yang dihadiahkan tuhan untuk mereka.

~ The End ~

Dear, Hyungnim dan Deongsaengnim.

Mianhae, cheongmal mianhae. Aku harus pergi sekarang, Kyuhyun sudah menjemputku. Ini adalah batasku bertahan dan menemani kalian. Terima kasih kalian sudah menyemangatiku. Memberiku kasih sayang, dan memberiku sebuah keluarga yang indah. Aku mohon jangan membenci Kyuhyun, karena dia memang mengkhususkan datang untuk menjemputku. Aku yang meminta kepada tuhan agar aku bisa dengan tenang pergi.

Wookie, tolong berikan ddangkoma bersaudara pada Jongjin. Dan bilang padanya hyung minta tolong untuk merawat mereka. Minnie, gantikan Hyung ne, setelah Kyuhyun dan hyung pergi aku yakin Suju akan terlantar untuk sementara waktu. Jadi aku mohon tolong buat hidup suju lagi ne. Shindong dan Eunhyuk, aku tahu kalian memang yang terbaik, tapi jaga pola makan kalian, kasihan wookie kalau harus memasak terus untuk kalian. Kangin hyung, tolong jaga Suju untukku ne. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menghiburmu lagi kalau kau sedang sedih. Wonnie, Bummie, dan Chullie hyung, aku titip memberdeul ne, aku yakin kalian pasti bisa menjaga dan melindungi mereka. Hangkyung-ah, bolehkan aku meminta kamu kembali menjadi bagian dari kami. Aku yakin, setelah kehilanganku dan Kyuhyun, suju akan terkoyak. Jadi aku mohon kembalilah jadi benteng untuk Suju. Teukie hyung, cheongmal mianhae aku harus pergi. Bukanya aku tega meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kalian terlalu khawatir lagi dengan keadaanku. Donghae-ah, mianhae, hyung tidak bisa terus menjagamu seperti janji hyung pada mendiang appamu. Cheongmal mianhae. Hyung sudah lelah dengan kehidupan ini. Cheongmal mianhae, kalau Kyuhyun datang dan menjemputku. Namun hyung janji akan datang menemuimu.

ELF, gomawoyo sudah mencintaiku. Kalian sudah menyayangiku dan menjadikanku bagian dari hidup kalian, cheongmal gomawoyo. Aku tahu kalian akan bersedih, tapi aku mohon, tetaplah hadir untuk memberi semangat kepada para member Super Junior. Clouds dan Sparkyu, aku dan Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih atas kasih sayang dan perhatian yang kalian berikan untuk kami. Bolehkan aku meminta kalian untuk tetap mendukung Super Junior? Tolong bawakan nama kami disetiap konser Super Junior. Karena kami pasti akan hadir disana.

Akhir kata, semuanya gomawo,, saranghaeyo... saranghamnida.

Orang yang selalu mencintai kalian

Cho Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung Super Junior

FIN

Joonie : Fiuuuhhhh akhirnya selesai juga...

_BUK_BUK_BUK_BUK_

#Joonie dihajar readers.

Joonie : Waeyo? Adahal kan Joonie udah update?

Reader : Kelamaan!

Joonie : heheheheh Mian, Mian..

Sekarang Joonie minta review ne,, saran dan Kritik juga boleh, tapi jika ingin memberi kritikan tolong PM saja... gomawo...

Joonie tunggu reviewnya...


End file.
